1. Field
This relates to a decorative film having a mirror effect.
2. Background
Various types of home appliances such as a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a washing machine, a cooking appliance, an air-conditioning system and the like include a main body and a door. A decorative panel including various colors, textures, patterns, and the like may be provided on the main body or door to improve an external appearance.